Toujours unis
by Shueino
Summary: Quand un des leurs disparaît, le groupe le recherche ensemble même si pour cela ils seront séparer
1. Mélancolie

_Les personnages d'Aventure ne m'appartienne pas, ils appartiennent à Fred du grenier, Seb du grenier, Bob Lennon et Krayn_

 _J'écris juste pour le plaisir donc je ne gagne pas d'argent pour cela_

Mélancolie

La pluie tombait drue sur la forêt, les arbres touffus ne suffisaient pas à abriter qui que ce soit. La terre n'arrivait plus à absorber l'eau qui stagner en surface, les animaux s'étaient perchés soit dans les branchages ou dans les grottes escarpée en hauteur. Au milieu de cette tempête un homme marchait péniblement, ses vêtements déchiré ruisselait d'eau, les cheveux plaqué sur son visage, il haletait, son cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine.

Il voyait de la lumière au loin, il voulait s'approcher de cette lueur, la toucher mais il ne vit pas la crevasse remplie d'eau, il tomba de tout son long, il avait mal, il tendit la main mais seule la pluie la vit.

Un homme s'approcha lentement de l'homme couché au sol, il fit un signe à deux de ses sbires derrière lui qui prirent le blesser par les bras avant de le trainer derrière eux. Pendant que l'homme en noir, ses sbires et son captif s'éloignaient, deux yeux jaunes les observaient.

Un peu plus loin, proche de la lueur rassurante qu'était le feu de camp installé par des aventuriers, les-dit voyageurs étaient couchés dans leurs couchettes. Seul un jeune homme, légèrement plus jeune que le prisonnier, surveillait le sommeil de ses compagnons, les yeux dans le vague semblant attendre quelque chose ou quelqu'un.

Soudain, surgissant des fourrés assombris par les ténèbres, un éclair argenté atterri près du jeune veilleur, la louve qui les suivait depuis un moment s'ébroua avant de tendre sa gueule avec un objet accroché à celle-ci.

Surpris son interlocuteur pris délicatement l'objet de la gueule de l'animal gracile, il l'observa sous toute les coutures, c'était un médaillon fin, argenté en forme de flamme avec un petit rubis en son centre, il lui rappeler quelque chose, il banda sa volonté vers le bijou, l'énergie qu'il ressentait était celle de quelqu'un de nerveux, joyeux, son propriétaire semblais avoir cet ornement depuis un moment et y tenir énormément.

Brusquement, comme si le médaillon voulais transmettre un message au curieux, le jeune homme ressenti une vague d'énergie brulante qui semblais appeler à l'aide, mais ce qui fit hurler le garçon ce fut l'identité reconnaissable de cette énergie. La louve glapie, les compagnons du veilleur se réveillèrent en sursaut, le plus petit vit en premier le plus jeune en pleurs, le poing serré.

Le paladin s'approcha du corps tremblant, pas de blessures apparentes, il serrât, dans le but de rassurer, son compagnon dans ses bras, cherchant les mots pour le calmer. Après un moment, entre deux hoquets, l'archer articulât difficilement des mots qui virent pâlirent les deux autres.

\- Bob … danger, blesser… il était là… disparu… il a peur, tout seul

 _A suivre…_


	2. Battement de choeurs

Quelques jours c'étaient écoulés, Shin s'était renfermé sur lui-même, il ne souriait plus, mangeait à peine. Théo et Grunlek ne savaient plus quoi faire, après ce fameux soir, les trois voyageurs étaient partis à la recherche de leur ami, avait remué chaque recoins, chaque buissons, grottes, mais le froid de l'hiver les avaient rattrapés, ils avaient dû se réfugier dans une caverne naturelle à même la roche, le feu de camp scintillait mais sa chaleur n'atteignit pas les trois amis.

Théo regardait dehors les nuages de cotons s'amonceler au loin, il allait sans doute neiger, mais lui ça l'inquiéter, s'il neigeait, ils auraient moins de chance de le retrouver. Rageur il frappa de son poing l'entrée de la grotte en pierre, il saigna mais il en avait cure, il lança un regard à Grunlek près du feu et à Shin au fond de la grotte il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose quand un flash de lumière l'ébloui.

Shin regardait le médaillon fin, il se demandait où était Bob, sa voix manquait, même les ronchonnements habituels de celui-ci lui manquait. Il savait que Théo et Grunlek étaient aussi affectés mais il semblait à l'archer que la vague d'énergie brulante était encore en lui, le dévorant doucement, il se doutait que c'était lié au démon de son ami après tout c'était son collier. Il entendit le poing de Théo contre la roche, levant la tête vers lui il fut aveuglé.

Grunlek regardait plus le feu par habitude que par réel intérêt, les flammes orangées lui rappeler trop de souvenirs, sa famille, celle qu'il avait quitté et celle-ci, sa famille à laquelle il manquait un membre. Eden vint se frotter à lui, timidement, trop fier pour pleurer, il lui chatouilla la tête plongé dans son passé. Il entendit plus le bruit de la roche se briser face au poing de Théo qu'il ne vit le geste de ce dernier. La lumière du feu se fit plus éclatante, Grunlek ferma les yeux.

Le prisonnier tirait sur sa chaîne, ses poings entravés relié au mur par une chaîne épaisse ne lui permettait pas de faire le moindre mouvement. Il se sentait faible, épuisé, il leva ses yeux noisette sur l'homme en noir qui s'agitait en face de lui, son captif ne se souvenait de rien mais ce dernier le savait dangereux.

L'homme se tourna vers son prisonnier, il l'avait senti bouger, mais il semblait calme malgré son regard de tueur qui lui était adressé. L'homme retourna à son pentacle, il devait les faire disparaître, il les avait surestimés, ils étaient proche de retrouver leur ami et de faire échouer ses plans, ajoutant un trait pour affiner son sort, il n'entendit pas son otage murmurer pas plus qu'il ne vit une petite flammèche sortir de ses doigts et s'infiltrer dans le piège préparé avec beaucoup de soins.

Le mage sourit, il était prisonnier et avait perdu la mémoire mais il était vivant et il n'allait pas se laisser faire.

Le sort ne fonctionna pas comme prévu, les aventuriers furent dispersés aux quatre coins du monde, oubliant tout de leurs amis mais ils n'oublièrent pas leurs aventures vécues grâce à une certaine flammèche créée par un prisonnier qui refuse de se soumettre. L'homme noir ne s'en aperçu pas croyant les avoirs fait disparaitre corps et bien, il se tourna vers le mage qui frémit légèrement.


	3. Qui je suis ?

_je rappel qu'aucun personnages ainsi que l'univers ne m'appartient sauf ceux que je crée bien sur, les autres appartiennent à Mahyar, Fred et Seb du grenier, Bob lennon et Krayn_

 _je ne gagne pas d'argent pour cela juste du plaisir et aucun plagiat/copies n'est autorisés merci :)_

* * *

désoler pour le retard mais j'ai eu beaucoup de contrôles ces temps-ci, j'essayerais d'être plus régulière

merci à tous de suivre cette fic j'espère qu'elle vous plaît

Peter Queen je suis désoler de te décevoir mais l'homme en noir ne porte pas ce nom, celui que tu mentionne... hmm oui peut être bien ^^ que veut cet homme en noir à notre pyromage national ? qui sait mais la troisième option n'est pas la bonne ça c'est sur, et ce qui est sur c'est ce que tu veux voir est proche de la vérité ou pas

bien, en espérant vous avoir bien embrouillés passons à l'histoire...

* * *

Un calme souverain s'était installé dans le palais dans la montagne, les enfants hauts comme trois pommes couraient de toutes leurs forces, bousculant les femmes chargées de victuailles, de linges, sous le regard sévère des hommes occupé à parler.

Un peu énervée par les enfants remuant, une femme brune leur dit d'aller jouer ailleurs, un des hommes eu le malheur de prononcé « un bon débarra » s'attirant le regard de la femme qui posa son regard enflammé sur le pauvre qui se ratatina, avant de se voir confié, ainsi qu'autres hommes des tâches utiles. Les semi-hommes ne discutèrent pas, chez les nains contredire une femme c'était la certitude d'une mort lente et douloureusement proche.

Au haut du palais, dans une chambre spacieuse teintée de nuance de gris et vert, était rassemblé plusieurs personnes autour d'un lit à baldaquin. Certaine de ses personnes étaient encore sous le choc et se demandaient si c'était bien celui qu'ils croyaient d'autres se demandaient simplement si il allait survivre.

Un des nains présent se tourna vers une femme, belle malgré son âge que l'on devinait vénérable, secoua la tête négativement et dans un murmure annonça ceux que l'on savait déjà.

\- Je ne sais pas si il va se réveiller, je suis désolé majesté…

 _Il courait, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il le devait, courir toujours courir, il fait noir, tout est noir. Cette teinte noire, profonde, cette teinte qui nous fait croire que l'on est seul, perdu, aucuns espoirs, il n'y a personne._

 _Toujours courir, il trébuche, son bras fait du bruit, assourdissant, intensifiant le silence et le sentiment de solitude qui règne._

 _Il a peur, il ne veut pas pleurer, il se relève, qui il est ? personne ne le sait, il a faim, soif, il coure, il tombe à nouveau, cherche de l'air, n'en trouve pas, panique, une source de chaleur l'envahi, il se calme, au loin une lueur, il se relève, il doit savoir ce que c'est._

La lumière de l'aube éclaira la pièce, baignant l'espace de mauve, ponctué de rose. Les couleurs dansant sur le visage du blessé, passant à leur grès du doré à l'orangé, ce dernier bougea faiblement, ouvrit les yeux doucement. Le spectacle de l'aurore le laissa sans voix, le flanc de la montagne semblait en feu, il se leva difficilement, il devait s'approcher, il ouvrit la fenêtre et se mit à la terrasse. Le feu de la montagne ne semblait pas vouloir s'éteindre, le mauve et le bleu se mélangeant pour former une nouvelle teinte tout aussi sublime. Une nouvelle énergie le submergea, il était heureux, il ne savait pas qui il était mais en cet instant cela n'avait pas d'importance.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, laissant passer une petite fille aux cheveux noisette, et aux yeux bleu intenses. Il ne l'avait pas aperçut, absorbé devant la magie du ciel, l'enfant s'approcha de lui et s'adossa à la rambarde en pierre.

\- C'est beau hein ?

\- Oui, c'est vrai il avait était surpris de sa présence mais avait néanmoins répondu aussi calmement qu'il le pouvait

\- J'aime bien venir ici, on peut tout voir, la forêt, la montagne, de ma chambre on ne voit que la ville.

Le jeune nain regarda l'enfant, elle devait avoir une dizaine d'année mais une chose le gênait, il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. La petite lui souriait, elle semblait heureuse.

\- Maman va être super contente, mais elle ne le sait pas c'est vrai, attend je vais la chercher !

Il n'eut pas le temps de la retenir qu'elle était déjà partie, réduit à l'attendre il fit le tour de sa chambre, le lit à baldaquin en bois de chêne semblait ne pas avoir servi depuis longtemps, les murs gris et vert n'alourdissait pas la chambre au contraire, les meubles présent étaient du même état que le lit.

Un miroir se dressait dans un coin de la pièce, intrigué il se dirigea vers lui. Ce qu'il vit révéla la chose qui le gênait par rapport à la fillette. Le jeune nain en face de lui avait les mêmes yeux bleu intense et la même teinte de cheveux que la fillette, la forme de son visage était le même malgré le fait que celui de la petite était plus fin. Il recula, qui était-elle ?, qui il était ?

Le jeune nain repensa à la sérénité qui l'avait parcourue lors du lever de soleil, ce sentiment de savoir enfin qui l'on est même si l'on l'ignore. Il repensa à toutes ces sensations ressenties, au calme absolu, mais son cerveau ne semble pas d'accord sur le fait d'éluder ce mystère qui la fait vaciller, le jeune nain se concentra plus fort mais sa volonté était piquée par la curiosité, il soupira et regarda à nouveau le miroir.

Aux abords de la montagne un être encapuchonné fixait le palais de roche de ses yeux brulants, il avait une dette envers un de ses habitants, une dette que l'on n'oublie pas. Jetant un dernier regard à la forteresse il commença sa descente.


	4. Après minuit la lune descend…

La jeune femme courrait dans le village, ses longs cheveux de jais louvoyaient derrière elle en de fines vaguelettes. Elle portait une robe finement ouvragée, simple et pourtant capable de faire rougir n'importe qui, une de ses robes que l'on porte généralement aux grandes occasions et non pour courir à travers champ.

Une grande réception se tenait sur la grande place, des fanions de couleurs ornaient les murs, des fleurs fraîchement coupées étaient disposées sur les tables en chêne, les senteurs de venaisons et de boissons se mêlaient à l'air, faisant saliver les convives qui attendaient quelqu'un qui se faisait désirer.

Aux abords d'un lac, non loin du village, se tenait un jeune homme, une longue cape sombre sur les épaules le couvrant tout entier, il semblait fixer un point à l'horizon, ses cheveux à l'air libre s'avéraient ravis de pouvoir jouer avec le vent du soir, avec un soupir il les rassembla et remis sa capuche dessus, juste à temps, la belle jeune fille arrivait en l'appelant.

\- Aneurin[1] ! ou est tu ?! Aneurin !

Le jeune homme qui était ainsi hélé se retourna lentement, démarche féline, économie de mouvement, tout en lui inspirait le mystérieux, la bête sauvage, un animal que les habitant du village avaient réussi à gagner la confiance.

\- Aneurin,…enfin te voilà… vite, vient papa va s'énerver !

Aneurin ne dit rien mais suivit la jeune fille qui était déjà au niveau des premières maisons. L'arrivée des deux jeunes gens ne passa pas inaperçu, un homme taillé comme une armoire à glace s'approcha d'eux, plaça une main sur leurs épaules avant de les diriger vers deux places près d'un autre géant et d'une femme habillée en blanc. Aneurin observait les alentours, les visages joyeux et souriants des villageois, les mets parfumés sur les tables dressés, ils lui rappelaient quelque chose mais c'était flous et incertains, peut être le fruit de son imagination mais cela semblait si réel.

La jeune fille vit de la tristesse dans les yeux de son compagnon, elle ne savait pas trop quoi faire, tandis qu'elle cherchait une idée, les troubadours venus pour l'occasion se mirent à jouer une musique douce, mélancolique, entrainante, presque troublante. Bercée par cette musique d'autrefois la jeune fille se leva et se dirigea vers Aneurin, tendant la main elle lui demanda silencieusement si il pouvait l'accompagnée, surpris le jeune homme resta pétrifié un instant avant que le géant qui était assis près de lui ne le pousse gentiment.

La main dans la main les deux jeunes adultes se mirent à danser, la robe verte sombre hypnotisant les regards au fur et à mesures des mouvements de la jeune fille, ses longs cheveux noirs d'ébène virolant dans l'espace la cachant des fois aux yeux de son cavalier qui, avec son agilité, l'accompagnait à merveille. Bien que d'autre danseurs vinrent danser seuls ses deux-là semblais faire qu'un avec la musique.

Aux abords de la forêt près du village, se tenait une louve blanche comme la lune, aussi grande qu'un gros chien voire plus, les traces noires barrant son œil pareil à une émeraude brillante. Elle avait vu l'homme qui se faisait appeler Aneurin, elle avait vu le médaillon en forme de flamme, elle avait senti la nourriture, la tristesse du garçon et surtout elle avait reconnu son ami.

* * *

[1] Prénom gallois signifiant noble, modeste


End file.
